comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Clark Kent
Clark Kent (born as Kal-El, and also known as Superman), was a super-powered Kryptonian who worked as a reporter at the Daily Planet as well as a founding member of the Justice League. He was also the husband of Lois Lane. Biography Early life Clark Kent was born as Kal-El on April 18, 1977 on the planet Krypton alongside his twin-brother Kon-El to Lara Lor Van and the scientist Jor-El. Like his father, Kal-El was a very astute and intelligent boy who learned to speak and read in his native language by the time he was three years old. At about the same time, Jor-El and his colleague Jax-Ur learned that Krypton was doomed to explode due to it's unstable core, and he brought this to the attention of Krypton's ruling leaders, "the Science Council." Fearing the worst for his planet, Jor-El advised the Council to build a fleet of space rockets to carry the population farther away from the dying planet. Disbelieving Jor-El's prediction, the ruling council refused to warn their fellow Kryptonians, and forbade Jor-El to do so. Soon after Jor-El's failed attempt, Dru-Zod, a general in the Kryptonian military learned that the Kryptonian scientist was actually correct and that the Science Council had lied to him. Zod and his lieutenant Ursa then defected from the council and joined with Jax-Ur in his quest to warn Krypton's civilian populace of their penultimate fate. The Kryptonian Science Council believed that Zod and his growing movement was causing uncivil panic and moved to have them destroyed. In response to the Science Council's attempts to quell the riots, Zod tried to enlist the aid of Jor-El in a bid to wrest control from the Science Council, but Jor-El refused, citing that violence was hardly the solution. Zod reminded Jor-El that the Science Council were the ones that started the violence and to defend themselves Zod felt that violence was the only answer at this juncture. He and his followers then invaded the Science Council chambers the next day and murdered five council members before they were stopped. Jor-El used the last bit of influence he had with the council to convince them not to execute the terrorists for treason. This would unfortunately prove to be an unwise decision by the father of young Kal-El. Soon thereafter, Jor-El realized that his original prediction about the planet exploding in months was off and now believed that it was only days at most. Luckily, Jor-El was almost finished making space pods for his family to leave the planet in. Krypton's increasingly destructive condition soon became obvious to the general populace, and seeing Zod as their best option to save them, a mob broke into where he and his followers were being held. After being rescued, Zod said that Jor-El was their last hope left as he knew of the planet's imminent destruction all along. Just as Jor-El finished a second space pod, General Zod and his followers showed up demanding a way to escape Krypton after seeing one of the pods in his lab. When Jor-El refused to help the terrorists because of the fact that he only had time to make two pods, one of Zod's soldiers took Lara hostage and threatened to kill her unless he would help them. As Jor-El pleaded to let his wife go, the frightened Kal-El and Kon-El entered the lab which caused Jor-El to frantically try and get his sons out of the room. In the confusion, one of Zod's soldiers fatally shot Lara. In response to his wife's murder, Jor-El recklessly attacked Zod in vain. As the Kryptonian General prepared to strike the killing blow, Jor-El used a special projector that he himself had created which transported Zod, Ursa, Jax-Ur and the rest of his followers into an multidimensional null reality known as the Phantom Zone. However, just as Zod was sent into the Phantom Zone he vowed to avenge himself against the House of El by way of Jor-El's heir, grabbing Kon-El at the last second and sealing them both inside. Knowing that Krypton was soon to explode, the now mortally wounded Jor-El mustered the rest of his strength to place his other son Kal-El in one of the two space pods. After saying goodbye to his young boy, the scientist launched the ship to Earth, knowing that Earth's lower gravity and yellow sun would give his son incredible powers. Kal-El managed to survive and Jor-El spent his last moments alive cradling his wife not long before the planet exploded. Adopted by the Kents Kal-El came to Earth during the meteor shower which struck the community of Smallville, Delaware, on October 16, 1985. Though at first placed into an orphanage, Kal-El was soon adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent and was given the name Clark, Martha's maiden name. Clark formed a friendship with another farmer's son, Pete Ross in his early childhood. Clark was also close friends with Lana Lang for most of his early life and a relationship blossomed between them. ---------------- Kal-L was originally unaware of his powers and his own nature as a Kryptonian, thinking of himself as an advanced human of Earth. Kal-L's superpowers were a result of his Kryptonian heritage, whereby the Kryptonians native to his original universe had known superhuman abilities and powers. As Kal-L aged, his power levels increased. For example, Kal-L was able to progress to actual flight where originally he could only leap about an eighth of a mile. His strength level increased to extensive power levels where he started out merely lifting cars and was later able to lift and throw army tanks. His first clue to his alien nature was discovered when he battled Dan Rivers, aka "Swami Riva". The glowing stone Riva wore in his turban was actually Kryptonite. In order to find out why Kryptonite made him weak, Superman went on a voyage of discovery to find out the stone's origins. Superman was able to time travel under his own power to watch his father Jor-L and the events that led to him being sent to Earth. Later he defeated Riva and cast the two known fragments of Kryptonite into a river. Clark was considerably stronger than other children at an early age. Martha noticed his strength the day she brought him home. He even cracked the kitchen table in half and occasionally put holes in the walls during tantrums. He once lifted a 500-pound bed frame as a toddler. Because Jonathan and Martha did not want him to inadvertently injure other children, Clark was not allowed in playgroups or to play on sports teams as a child. Indeed, in an attempt to protect Pete from a bully, he once threw the other child through a door. Clark developed super-speed around age six. Jonathan and Martha taught Clark that his abilities were "gifts", but also that he should never tell anyone else about them. By the time he was 14, he knew that he was adopted, but he seriously began to question his strange powers and confronted his parents, demanding answers. Though they told him he was born this way, they didn't tell him of his alien origins. In his junior year, he worked on the high school newspaper, the Smallville Torch, for Smallville High School. Clark's duties were minimal, such as writing the lunch menu and other small articles. Clark was accidentally hit by Lex Luthor's car, causing them to fall into a river. He was unharmed and swam to the bottom of the river to save Lex from drowning. Lex tried to reward Clark with a new truck, but Jonathan refused it. Frustrated, Clark confessed to Jonathan that he didn't dive in after Lex's car; he was actually hit by it. Later that night, Jonathan Kent decided to tell Clark the whole story of how he joined the family. They always knew he was special. Not just for who he is, or for his uncanny abilities. They knew because he dropped out of the sky in a silver spacecraft, which they hid in the storm cellar. Clark found something that started playing a recorded message from Jor-El. The Kryptonian scientist introduced himself as the father of Kal-El, last son of Krypton. He told him that his powers would protect him in the environment of the planet Earth, but that he was not one of the Earthlings. SV Season 2 Three months later, Clark reappeared in Smallville in a cornfield as Kal-El with no recollection of his life as Clark Kent. He was found by Lois Lane, who took him to the hospital, where Martha came and took him back to the Kent Farm, hoping that Clark would return to normal. Kal-El insisted that it was his destiny to collect the Kryptonian Stones of Power, and was summoned by the first one: the Crystal of Fire, which was recovered by Lex in Egypt. He flew away, took the stone from Lex, and put it in an altar in the Kawatche Caves. Later, Martha was able to use kryptonite to free Clark from Kal-El. Back to normal, Clark began to help Lois investigate Chloe's murder. They discovered that Chloe was indeed alive and saved her from a metahuman assassin. During his senior year, Clark again went against his parents' wishes and joined the football team, becoming the star quarterback in his rookie year. Unsurprisingly, he successfully took the team to an undefeated season and a state championship. Clark won a football scholarship from Kansas University, but turned it down when he realized that he would be under too much scrutiny to conceal his powers. Clark befriended Bart Allen, a boy that also had super-speed and used it to pickpocket and steal. He helped Bart realize that he should not use his powers to commit crimes or hurt others. Clark learned that Lex had a manuscript with a hidden map to another Stone of Power. Bart stole the map to sell it, putting both of their lives in danger. However, Clark's influence made Bart decide to give it back; he saved Clark and left Smallville, promising to try to live a more moral life. Even though he was preparing for a visit from a representative from Princeton University, Lois convinced Clark to throw a birthday party for Chloe in his barn. The party got raucous and out of hand when Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux and her companions attended, possessing the bodies of Lana, Chloe, and Lois. They stripped Clark of his powers when he tried to stop him; he received them back when he touched the Crystal of Fire. When Clark destroyed Isobel's spell book with his heat vision, the girls returned to normal. As his senior year drew to a close, Clark had many strange things happen to him; he got possessed by Dawn Stiles during his senior prom, lost his memory, and he and Lana found a rapidly-aging child left abandoned in a field. Clark decided to attend Central Kansas A&M University so that he could commute while continuing to live at home and help his parents with the farm. The day he graduated from high school, Clark had a precognitive nightmare of something terrible happening in Smallville. Immediately after Clark accepted his diploma, the coming of another meteor shower was announced. Clark once again sought guidance from his Kryptonian birth father and Jor-El told him that he must reunite the Stones of Power immediately. As the meteors began to bombard Smallville, Clark managed to find the other two Stones of Power and reunited them to form the Crystal of Knowledge. After grabbing the crystal, he was teleported to the Arctic Circle where he threw the crystal into a blanket of snow and created the Fortress of Solitude. SV Season 3 Clark entered the Fortress of Solitude, where Jor-El told him that he had to stay and prepare to save Earth from a great evil from Krypton. He began his training, but unbeknownst to him, Chloe was also transported to the Arctic with him. Unable to withstand the sub-zero temperatures, she collapsed inside the Fortress. Clark interrupted his training and Jor-El initially forbade him to leave, but relented. Clark took Chloe to a hospital in the Yukon. There, she admitted that she discovered his powers months ago and Clark told her that he is, in fact, from another planet. Clark returned to Smallville and banished the Disciples of Zod to the Phantom Zone. When three mutant criminals from Belle Reve escaped and held Lana, Jonathan, and Martha hostage, Clark and Chloe were able to stop them. When he discovered that Lex was responsible for their escape, Clark ended their friendship. Shortly after, Clark and Lana made love for the first time in Lana's apartment. The night of Jonathan's senatorial election, Jonathan had a secret meeting with Lionel. When Clark and Martha returned home, they saw Jonathan wandering around the farm. Having just beaten up Lionel, Jonathan had a heart attack, collapsed to the ground and died in Clark's arms. Later, Clark told his mother that he "sort-of dropped out" of college to help with the farm. He also befriended a mysterious vigilante in Gotham City, Helena Bertinelli. Andrea helped Clark find a thief who stole his father's watch from his mother and his experience with her helped Clark cope with his father's passing. Clark searched for Milton Fine in Honduras. When he returned to Smallville, he learned that Lana had become addicted to a kryptonite-based drug that allows a person to die for a brief period of time and communicate with their deceased loved ones. While trying to save Lana, Clark was injected with the drug and died. In the afterlife, he had a conversation with Jonathan in which he learned that Lionel knew his secret. When Clark returned to life, he began to watch Lionel closely. Clark and Martha briefly took in a little girl, Maddie Van Horn. Maddie had been mute ever since her birth mother's death and Clark was able to get her to open up to him and start talking again. Clark helped Maddie gain control of her powers and reunited her with her grandmother. Clark saved the life of a stranger, Graham Garrett, who vowed to repay Clark for his kindness. Unfortunately, Graham was a hit man with the ability to make himself invisible and he decided to kill Lex as a way to repay Clark. When he went to the Luthor Mansion to warn Lex, Clark saw Lex and Lana kissing. Symbolically, the telescope he used to admire Lana from afar "broke" on the same day she came to tell him that she had been cheating on him with Lex. When Lex was kidnapped by Brainiac and given Kryptonian powers, Jor-El explained that Clark must destroy Lex before he becomes too powerful and was given a Kryptonian dagger to do so. When Fine approached Clark, he refused to release Zod. Fine then released a computer virus which spread rapidly to every major city on Earth. With Metropolis in chaos, Clark went to get Chloe, but she urged him to go without her and stop Lex. Saying she might never see him again, Chloe gave him a passionate kiss. Clark confronted Lex, but was double teamed by Brainiac and thrown into the Phantom Zone. SV Season 4 . ]] While in the Phantom Zone, Clark found himself powerless and surrounded by deadly beings imprisoned by Jor-El. He met Raya, a Kryptonian who was one of Jor-El's assistants. Raya helped Clark escape just in time to save Martha and Lionel. Clark confronted Lex and, after a brutal fight, used the Crystal of El to send Brainiac to the Phantom Zone thus restoring Lex back to normal with no recollection of the destruction he caused. After the Dark Thursday disaster, Clark began to rebuild what Lex and Brainiac had destroyed, working several nights in a row. He started feeling tired and sneezed so powerfully, it blew the barn door off of its hinges and almost hit Lois when she was on her morning jog. With the sneeze, Clark developed a new power: super-breath and used his newly-acquired power to save Lex and Lana from a burning lab. Clark discovered that the Green Arrow was actually Oliver Queen and revealed his powers to Oliver. Clark prevented Lois and Chloe from discovering the Green Arrow's true identity. On Thanksgiving, due to Jonathan's absence, Clark told his mother that he wasn't feeling very thankful, but Martha insisted on inviting their closest friends for dinner. He also discovered that Oliver was taking a drug to speed up healing, but also caused erratic behavior and aggression. Clark unsuccessfully pleaded with Oliver to stop and ended up having to use the drug to save Lex. Oliver was suitably chastised and joined the Kents for Thanksgiving dinner, along with Chloe and Lois. It is at this time that Lois suggests that Clark apply to work at the Daily Planet, Clark initially says no, but soon realizes that he had been holding onto a life on the farm that no longer existed and decided to apply for a position at the Daily Planet and was hired as a reporter/copy-boy. On his first day at the Daily Planet, there was a shooting outside of the building that morning, resulting in two deaths. Clark and Lois investigated the killings and learned the man responsible was an old friend of Lois', Wes Keenan, who was secretly working for Lex. After Keenan died in his fight with Clark, Lois helped Clark move into an apartment in Metropolis and told him that they make a pretty good team, before giving him a playful punch to the shoulder. . ]] As Clark continued with his new life away from his hometown, he helped Oliver keep his secret from Lois and while disguised as the Green Arrow, he received his first kiss from Lois. Clark met Bart Allen again, but when Bart was captured by Lex, he learned that Oliver had assembled a team of superhumans to stop Lex's Level 33.1 activities. Clark went to save Bart, but he was incapacitated by kryptonite. The Green Arrow rescued him and Clark joined the other heroes in their effort to blow up the facility. Oliver asked Clark to join the team, but Clark told him he wasn't ready to be a full time member yet, but also told him to call if they need his help. Tobias Rice revealed that Chloe was, in fact, meteor-infected and Chloe was abducted, but returned as Clark and Jimmy Olsen frantically searched for her. Chloe made Clark X-ray her and when he located a GPS tracking device inside her, she forced him to burn it out of her. Later, Clark promised to help Chloe control her powers if she ever develops any. Later, with the help of the Martian Manhunter, a mysterious entity who had previously worked for Jor-El explained that Lex had somehow obtained a piece of his DNA and was attempting to clone Clark and needed to be stopped. Upon arriving at Lex's secret lab, his clone awoke injured Manhunter and threw Clark out of the Reeves Dam, destroying the place. . ]] Bizarro wanted to kill Clark and take over his life and started to become stronger absorbing kryptonite. After momentarily escaping from him, Clark helped Lois and an unconscious Chloe to get out of the dam that was breaking and takes them to the hospital, wear the doctors pronounced Chloe´s dead. A grief-stricken Clark was able to super-hearing Chloe's cries for help and rescued her from the morgue. With Chloe and the Martian Manhunter's help, Clark was able to defeat Bizarro by punching him towards the Sun out of the Reeve's Dam after discovering that the sun was his greatest weakness. Clark later confronted Lex, but was shrewdly dismissed. Clark then began to wonder if Lex was close to discovering his secret identity. After learning that Lex bought the Daily Planet, Clark contemplated quitting as he refused to work for Lex or Tess. However, Clark changed his mind after Lois convinced him that meant that Lex would win as he would then get what he wanted. When the day of Lex and Lana's wedding arrived, Clark decided to tell Lana his secret. However, unbeknownst to him, Lana had already witnessed his powers earlier that day. However, Lionel blackmailed Lana into going through with the wedding and Clark was heartbroken as he watched Lex and Lana exchange vows. Angered about Lana's marriage, Clark dedicated himself to saving people all over Metropolis and turning criminals over to the police. After Jimmy took a photograph of Clark super-speeding, he realized that Clark was indeed the city savior, but Clark enlisted Oliver and Chloe to help fool Jimmy into thinking he was mistaken. After Clark saved Lois from a hit-man sent to her by Tess, Chloe told Clark that he should consider adopting a secret identity, especially after the newspaper published an article on the new vigilante of the city : the Red-Blue Blur. While working together on a story Clark and Lois share another intimate moment and almost kiss. Later, Chloe tells Clark that Lex suspects that Clark may be the Red-Blue Blur and is looking to divulge information from her. . ]] While tracking a Metropolis Serial killer called Magpie to Gotham City, Clark comes across Batman and the two wind up in a physical fight, which ends when Clark unmasks the Dark Knight. However, Clark is shocked when he recognizes that the man is his old "friend", Bruce Wayne. While the two worked together to stop the killer, Bruce managed to decipher that Clark was the Red-Blue Blur. After Magpie is arrested, Clark tells Bruce about Oliver Queen and the Justice League. Bruce says he knows Queen, makes fun of him a bit, and then says if they ever need his help to call him. After learning that Lionel Luthor seemingly committed suicide, Clark, Lois, Chloe and Jimmy began to suspect that Lex was responsible. Later, Clark confirms his suspicions about Lex. After Clark learned that Lana had died from a car bomb while trying to leave town, Clark found a video message in his apartment from Lana in which she told him she knew about his abilities, he is meant to do great things and that she would always love him. Lois arrives just as the video is ending. Clark starts to cry and she gives him a loving hug. After returning to the Daily Planet, Jimmy told Clark of Lex's frequent trips to the Arctic and realized that Lex actually knew his secret. Clark went to the Fortress to confront his former friend, but Lex had obtained an orb that would control him. Clark tried to plead with Lex and appeal to the part that he was his friend, but Lex had convinced himself that it was his destiny to defeat the Red-Blue Blur. When Lex tried to activate the orb, the Fortress began to crumble on top of them. SV Season 5 After four weeks of being missing, it is revealed that Clark was weakened after the Fortress Of Solitude collapsed and was captured by Russians. He was rescued by Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne and the three subsequently rescued Chloe. During a day at the Daily Planet, a bus exploded outside of the building that morning and Clark quickly began helping the victims, including his boss, Tess Mercer, who was now in charge of all of Lex's possessions and assets. Clark and Lois investigated the explosion and met Davis Bloome and a young metahuman girl named Bette, who stayed with Chloe for a while. After Clark realized Bette was responsible for the explosion, he saved Chloe from her and later congratulates Chloe about her engagement. Clark helped a poisoned Oliver Queen to find a cure for his state and learned that Chloe had decided to undergo a radical cure for her meteor-rock infection and saved her after he learned that the doctor involved, was actually killing his patients. Sometime later, Clark learned that Chloe had decided to undergo a radical cure for her meteor-rock infection and saved her after learning that the doctor involved, was actually killing his patients. After Chloe and Jimmy go missing, Clark and Lois investigate the case and Lois suggested they pose as a happy couple to lure the kidnapper. Clark played along but finally left Lois alone to investigate on his own and when Chloe and Jimmy were returned safely, Clark learned that Lois had been kidnapped. Clark goes to her rescue, but the kidnapper holds the two hostage and forced Lois to admit that she loved Clark with a lie detector. After Clark saves the day, Lois was embarrassed by her confession. Clark being aware of this behaved like a gentleman by telling Lois she was such a good liar that she was able to trick the lie detector. Lois jumped on this opportunity and claimed she slipped the sensor off of her finger, leaving Clark to wonder if she was telling the truth or not. When Chloe asked Clark to help her retrieve her stolen laptop, he discovered that the new super-heroine "Stiletto" was Lois, who was trying to keep the attention of the Red Blue Blur to rise her journalism career. Lois as "Stilletto" ended up saving Clark from mobsters holding Jimmy hostage. In the heat of the struggle, an incapacitated Clark risks his life and takes a bullet to save Lois. Clark called Lois with a voice-changer as the Red-Blue Blur and encouraged her that she didn't need a gimmick to be the best reporter she could be. After Chloe began to experience severe amnesia, Clark rebuilt the Fortress of Solitude to ask Jor-El to heal her. Thinking that the knowledge of his secret had ruined Chloe´s life, Clark was willing to sacrifice Chloe's knowledge of his abilities for her own safety. Clark pleads with Jor-El to help her and Chloe was seemingly restored to full health. After that, Jor-El warned Clark about a Kryptonian creature that was coming for him. Clark made it a priority to make Chloe's wedding day perfect and walking her down the aisle. When Oliver approached him the day of the wedding and told him that he thought Lex Luthor was alive, Clark was not willing to let Chloe down to go catch Lex. Clark, having grown closer to Lois, found himself an opportunity to offer her a dance during Chloe's wedding. Just as they shared a kiss, they were interrupted by the return of Lana. When a beast crashed into the wedding, injuring Jimmy and kidnapping Chloe, Clark was desperate to get his friend back. In his search, Clark was assaulted by a vengeful Bizarro and the two wound up fighting all the way back to the Fortress. While fighting inside the fortress, Bizarro managed to gain the upper hand and had Clark frozen in a block of ice, inside the now corrupted Fortress Of Solitude, via Brainiac. While Bizarro escaped and attempted to take over Clark's life and seduce Lana to fall in love with "Clark"'s new attentiveness and devotion. When Bizarro went to the Fortress a week later, looking for a kryptonian shield, Jor-El managed to release Clark so he could defeat him. Clark was able to track Bizarro down and trapped the clone inside the Phantom Zone, using the Crystal of El. After stopping Bizarro, Lana turned up missing, Clark investigated and learned that Lana had been forced to leave town by Lex and had returned to take revenge on him. Clark decided he would rekindle his relationship with Lana while she was in town, however, Clark realized that Lana expected him to be something he is not, and the two shared a last kiss before she left town. Clark then continued his duties at the Daily Planet and around Metropolis. As Clark investigated the deaths of the LuthorCorp Board of Directors, he deduced Lex was responsible and tried to locate him. Though he never found Lex, he did find the man responsible, Winslow Scott, who was later arrested. Clark began making himself more visible as the Red-Blue Blur, believing the Blur was a symbol of hope for the people, but at the same time began to draw Tess' attention. After Tess took Clark on a business trip and revealed that Lex had kept a journal about him, she hope that he share his secret with her and orchestrated a plan to achieve it, but Clark was able to fool Tess. Without knowing the truth about Tess' plan, Clark told Chloe that Tess might not be as untrustworthy as Lex after all. On Chloe's birthday, Clark investigated a magician named "Zatanna" who made Chloe look like Lois. After Zatanna grant Clark's heart's deepest desire, he was made to believe he was a normal human. With the help of Chloe, Clark was able to remember who he was really and stop Zatanna. Later, Clark confess he was comfortable about being a hero and Chloe start asked him about his changing relationship with Lois. Clark realized that Davis was responsible for the attacks on people around the city when he and Chloe discovered that he had buried dozens of bodies in an old field. Tess revealed to Clark that she knew he was the Traveler and that Davis was the ultimate destroyer and informed him they were destined to kill each other. After Chloe helped Davis kill himself believing that Davis was destined to kill Clark, Clark felt responsible for Davis' fate. Clark realized that Chloe had been distant and distracted and confronted her, but Chloe decides would not tell him what she was dealing with. Clark confronted her again when he realized that Davis might not be dead but Chloe continues with her charade. Although Oliver told Clark he needed to kill Davis, Clark was reluctant, but when Davis held Oliver and Jimmy hostage, Clark decides send him to the Phantom Zone and take Davis to the Fortress. Chloe intervened before he could send Davis to the prison and then fled with him to keep Clark´s safe. After Chloe disappeared with Davis, Clark learned that Tess was using a team of metahumans to hunt Davis and was shocked when Chloe returned and encouraged him to kill Davis. After learning that she wasn't the real Chloe but rather a shape-shifter member of Tess team, Clark discovered that Tess would do everything possible, including destroying the black crystal of the Phantom Zone, to encourage him to accept his destiny and destroy Doomsday. Clark arranged to meet with Dinah Lance and Bart Allen with a plan to trap Doomsday underground with an explosion. Clark revealed his secret to Jimmy and asked him to take Chloe to safety as he battled Doomsday, trapping him underground. After stopping Doomsday, Clark learned that Lois was apparently killed in the destruction Doomsday caused, and was guilt-ridden as well as upset over the way he handled the situation. SV Season 6 After Lois' apparent death, Clark buried himself in his Kryptonian training with Jor-El for three weeks, until Lois reappeared, which began to distract him. As Clark kept an eye on Lois, he realized that she was being followed by a Kryptonian assassin from the Phantom Zone, but when he confronted the assassin, he discovered that she was actually after him. Still committed to protecting the world, Clark asked for Lois' help as the Blur to track down a man that caused a riot at the hospital. However, this led to Lois being kidnapped and Clark goes to her rescue. After he rescued her, Clark learned from Chloe that Tess was after Lois' memories, so Clark took back his job at the Planet to protect her. Clark's relationship with Lois started to grow up and the two worked together to track down Oliver when he went missing. After Chloe revealed to Clark a video of the Kryptonian assassin Alia still alive, Jor-El confirmed to Clark that Alia was previously sent to the Phantom Zone, because she was a follower of Zod and warned that Zod himself may have been released from the Phantom Zone. Crap Still sad over Lana´s death, Clark decided to start his Kryptonian training after her funeral and told Lois he was leaving Smallville. However, after he found his kryptonian cousin Kara who had been in suspended animation for eighteen years, decided to delay his plans and help her to adapt to life on earth. He let Kara stay with him at the farm, but when he went to ask Jor-El about her, Jor-El told him that Kara could have a hidden agenda and that his training begins with watching over her. Clark tries to help Kara to control all her abilities so they could go unnoticed as he had done all his life, but Kara declared rebelliously that she would learn on her own. It is at this time that Lois suggests that Clark apply to work at the Daily Planet, Clark initially says no, but soon realizes that he had been holding onto a life on the farm that no longer existed and decided to apply for a position at the Daily Planet and was hired as a reporter/copy-boy. On his first day at the Daily Planet, a bus exploded outside of the building that morning and Clark quickly began helping the victims, including his old friend and new boss, Lex Luthor, who had just bought The Daily Planet. When Kara returns and rescues Clark from two mutant beauty queens, Clark realized that she would be fine living on earth on her way. By that time, Clark was shocked when Lana returned to him and explained that she faked her death to get out of her marriage with Lex. Lana told Clark that she wanted to be with him again, but Clark rejected her as he was falling in love with Lois. Clark learned from the Martian Manhunter that Kara and her family were enemies of his and Jor-El and warned Clark not to trust Kara and to locate her missing crystal before her. While searching for the crystal, Clark learned that Chloe had decided to undergo a radical cure for her meteor-rock infection and saved her after learned that the doctor involved, was actually killing his patients. Bizarro imprisoned Clark in a crystal in The Fortress for over a month, while Bizarro attempted to take over Clark's life and seduce Lana to fall in love with "Clark". When Bizarro went to the Fortress looking for a kryptonian shield, Jor-El released Clark so he could defeat him. Clark was able to find the owner of the shield, Dax-Ur, who gave him blue kryptonite and Clark defeated Bizarro again. After the Bizarro fiasco, Clark tells Lana that it wasn't him who loved her, it was Bizarro, heartbroken and lonely she decided to leave for awhile. Shortly thereafter, Clark and Lois began to grow closer. Batman When Clark and Batman meet each other for the first time, Batman is on the trail of the criminal known as Magpie. He is interrupted in a lead by Superman who regards him as an outlaw. Rather than risk capture, Batman informs Superman that should the latter make any attempts to come near him, a signal will be activated that will trigger a bomb and kill a person somewhere in the city. The two are forced to work together and eventually capture Magpie. In the end, Batman reveals to Superman that the endangered person is Batman himself. Superman departs cautioning Batman against crossing any further lines. Batman admits to himself of a respect for Superman’s innate goodness and wonders if, in a different reality, they could have been friends. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Romances Lana Lang Lori Lemaris Diana Prince Sally Selwyn Cat Grant Lois Lane Powers and Abilities Powers Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Superman's powers. Because Superman's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. However, Superman has used this to his advantage in battle in many instances, and to his detriment at certain times. ::Superhuman Strength: The exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown. This is because Superman's strength, like his other powers, has fluctuated over time but his strength should effortlessly range into the multi-megaton level at the very least. While the exact magnitude of Superman's strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that his strength easily surpasses the capacity to lift 1,000,000 tons, but how much more is not known exactly. Arguably the strongest being on the planet and one of the strongest beings in the Universe, Superman has feats of strength currently, such as being seen lifting an enormous pyramid and flying it to Mars without any strain and they can weigh millions and millions of tons depending on the size, he is so strong that he is capable of ripping off the arm of the likes of Darkseid and physically defeating him in combat, he is so strong he has been able to move the planet Earth away from the Sun while a powerful Cosmic Entity named Starbreaker was pushing it into the Sun, he is so strong he possesses the strength necessary shatter entire worlds. Superman has been chained to the endless wheels of the Mageddon machinery and his strength was used to move the gears of a weapon whose size dwarfed the entire Earth/Moon system itself. He can become "supercharged" and exceed his "normal" power levels as evident when his power absorption ability ran amok which needed the Parasite to drain off his excessive power levels. ::Superhuman Durability: Superman's body is nigh-invulnerable. This ability's levels have changed over time. He has taken a blast equivalent to a million nuclear war heads point blank and remained conscious. Currently he is even more durable than in the past. He has entered the Sun and emerged completely unharmed, he has even traveled through Krypton's Red Sun and survived physically unharmed, even though Red Solar Radiation depowers and weakens him. He has been seen to skirt the photosphere of the sun (100,000,000 degrees F). Superman has even been shown withstanding Darkseid's Omega Beams, a feat that was previously considered impossible. Superman was able to survive the nuclear destruction of the entire moon in the year 2995 when he was stuck in the future. The moon had been lined with sufficient nuclear devices to disintegrate it in one shot and Superman was in the center and survived without being hurt at all. Superman has withstood 3 particle beams, each powered by the core of a planet, fired at him. One of these planet-powered beams was a plasma beam capable of leveling a huge city a few times over entirely with a single blast. Most likely his greatest feat of durability recently, is that he was recently able to withstand the destructive power of a Sun exploding and going Nova (A result of Brainiac’s technology.) at point blank range to the planet he was on (Which was eradicated by the force of the explosion with the rest of the surrounding system.) and survived without any visible physical damage although the explosion did knock him out. In addition, his immune system protects him from all toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for his invulnerability are Superman having a super-dense molecular structure and/or a supercharged bio electric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around his body within a few millimeters from his skin, and presumably within his body as well. The proximity of this field to his skin means that loose clothes, for example, may be burned off of him, while cloth that is close to his body is protected by the "aura;" This phenomenon is sometimes cited as Superman's reason for wearing a skin-tight bodysuit. It is sometimes implied that he can unconsciously extend this field to an undetermined extent to protect a greater area, allowing him to carry huge objects within the Earth's atmosphere and without gravity or inertia tearing them apart around his human-sized hands. ::Superhuman Longevity: Superman like all other Kryptonians, aren't immortal, they just age at a far, far slower pace. ::Superhuman Stamina: Superman has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process. Superman like other Kryptonians does not get tired and does not need to eat or sleep and can be sustained on Solar energy alone. He can also hold his breath for an undefined duration. ::Flight: Under one Earth gravity Superman is capable of flying at faster than light speeds. He tends to fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere. His control of his flight is perfect and he can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Superman can fly at speeds many times faster than light. Superman has the ability to fly in outer space. He has been seen to fly to the moon in minutes so we can assume that he can fly faster than that outside of atmospheric interference. ::Superhuman Speed: Superman is capable of enhanced reflex action and the ability to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. While not nearly as fast as the Flash (Wally West), Superman can move at speeds much faster than light and is one of the fastest beings in the Universe. Superman can match most other speedsters in their ability to perform super fast movements, reactions, and processes. He can use this power to disarm opponents with or without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Superman can also run at incredible speeds and even keep up with most speedsters; he was seen running steadily alongside the flash at a speed of 2000 miles per second (mach 9350). ::Superhuman Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can hear every single heartbeat, as well as the blood pumping through everyone's veins, hear every foot step, every cell phone signal as it lances through the air and more. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire world. ::Healing Factor: In the extreme event that Superman is harmed, he has been shown to have the ability to heal almost instantaneously from any wound, assuming that the process is not impeded from some outside factor i.e. Kryptonite. This "healing factor" is supplemented by his stores of solar energy and also seems to be an unconscious ability, as Superman does not seem to have the ability to control when he heals and when he doesn't. Much like a human has no control over their immune system. ::Super Breath: The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Superman can also breathe in large amounts of air, an ability used when dealing with and disposing things like clouds of poison gas. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Superman to work undetected. His heat vision is so powerful that they are able to power up the giant ion planet moving engines with his heat vision alone, annihilate an entire army of Doomsday clones in one blast, and has even been stated to rival the heat of a Star. The area of effect can be consciously determined by Superman, down to the microscopic level. ::X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Opponents sometimes used lead-lined constructs in an attempt to hide things from Superman. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Kal-El is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them -- possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ::Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. ::Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. Abilities *'Master Combatant': He has been trained in Kryptonian combat set forth by Jor-El and both Wildcat (in Boxing) and Batman in advanced martial arts techniques. *'Leadership': Superman has proven many times over his ability to command respect and inspire others with his charisma, ardor, and idealism. He often serves as the primus inter pares of the Justice League. Weaknesses *'Magic': Superman's biomatrix is his most powerful asset, but the strength of this field is also its greatest weakness. It's permeability to certain wavelengths makes Superman vulnerable to certain radiations, particularly magical energies whose chaotic electromagnetic or extradimensional signatures disrupt this forcefield. Superman's vulnerability to magic varies on the special effects of the magic. No magic seems to be able to directly destroy him unless it comes from a semi-divine or divine source. He can be injured and worn down by magical entities. Magic can have powerful and unpredictable effects on Superman and his magical enemies have often proven to be the most dangerous. Recently, Superman has learned more about magic with the help of Zatanna and he is able to counter almost every spell. Magic has unknown effect on him. He was able to survive when he had a magical sword in the chest and a magical arrow in his back. It was during a fight against four Elder Gods. A fight that Superman won. He was able to withstand a magical blast that managed to knockout the entire JLA. *'Kryptonite': Since the destruction of Krypton, its remains (rendered radioactive by the explosion) have been spreading throughout the universe as Kryptonite, a crystalline substance whose specific radiation is lethal to Kryptonians native to this reality. The most common form of Kryptonite is Green Kryptonite, and its effect is directly poisonous. Superman was able to survive inside a Red Sun that was surrounded by Kryptonite. We can guess that it doesn't affect him as much as we think. *'Lead': Superman cannot see through lead with his vision powers. Appearances References Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Kryptonians Category:Justice League members Category:Daily Planet employees Category:House of El